


"Dragged Into Trouble By The Teeth"

by bmdbrandon, Huntress_Avalon, LeShyWolf, OutcastPack



Series: Life Shifts In Destiny [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Collaboration fic, Gen, New werewolves, OC centric, Re-write of season 2, Tree of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdbrandon/pseuds/bmdbrandon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_Avalon/pseuds/Huntress_Avalon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeShyWolf/pseuds/LeShyWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastPack/pseuds/OutcastPack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breath catches in my throat, my body goes rigid, and my heart completely stops.</p><p>Red eyes. Big, glowing, red eyes.</p><p>And they were staring right at me, through the darkness, into my very mind. I cannot move and I feel as if my heart’s going to explode. I can’t breathe and I feel my throat struggling to get oxygen to my lungs.</p><p>One second I’m paralyzed, then I can hear the creature coming closer, and suddenly I’m running faster than I ever have before. I run, and run, and run, and no matter how far I get I don’t, I don’t ever get any farther. I can’t get away, because it’s still right there, right behind me, and I’ve run over ten feet without getting anywhere.</p><p>I feel tears slip down my cheek. Finally my legs become too sore, my stamina drained, and I’m completely screwed. I can’t run anymore. So, being the self-sacrificial person I am, I turn around to face the creature. But instead of being greeted with red eyes like I thought I would, I see bright ice blue ones.</p><p>And then there’s a set of wolf teeth tearing into my throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dragged Into Trouble By The Teeth"

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my first Teen Wolf fan fic, so, keep in mind there might be small details of information I get wrong here and there. If so let me know, I well correct it as soon as possible. But I’m working on this with three other people; I will not be the only person writing chapters for this story. And each person will be credited for the chapters or content they write. 
> 
> Edited and Beta’d by Fox Mew Brittany.
> 
> bmdbrandon as Brandon Monarch 
> 
> Huntress_Avalon as Britt (Brittany, Bri) Rahmonn 
> 
> OutcastPack as Jamy (Jay) Boyd 
> 
> And LeShyWolf as Ellise (Ellie) Krane.
> 
> Warning- This story is self-insert, if you don’t like that kind of thing don’t read.
> 
> Basic Story Premise: What if Derek didn’t bite Erica, Isaac, or Boyd? What if he ran into three kids late one night in the forest and saw potential in them instead?
> 
> (Erica, Isaac, and Boyd will still be in this story.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**_“Dragged Into Trouble by the Teeth”_ **

[ ](http://s1285.photobucket.com/user/Jamyboyd/media/WhiteWolf5_zpscc09b89b.jpg.html)

**Prologue 1-** _“Dream of Pack”_

_It was the Tree of Life._

_I was sure of it._

_The way the branches curved and spun, like webs, but with a dark tint to them, like something slipping under the surface; it almost looked as if the undergrowth was alive, constantly moving, twirling and spinning in a non-stop hypnotizing motion. The way something containing souls and life destinies might look, fates always changing, dancing all over the universe in bright or even dark colors._

_If one looked hard enough they could find the branch that belongs to their soul, which held their life destinies and reflected their choices and the life troubles they had endured, like a cracked ashen mirror._

_Mist lingered and framed the darkness that surrounded the tree; through my gaze everything was hazy, like there was a veil over my eyes. The mist only made it harder to see, but even through the blur that was constantly haunting my vision, I could see how the tree glowed._

_It was like a celestial radiance that bordered the outlines of the Tree of Life. And my branch, the one so scared and charred with blackness and abuse shinned just as brightly as the rest of the tree. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought that maybe, with the move, my life might get better. Maybe my luck was going to change._

_I stepped gingerly, carefully, as I gradually got closer to the tree. The closer I got the more my branch began to shine, almost like it was reacting to my proximity. And the closer I got to the tree the more the fog and mist began to dissipate._

_Finally, I got close enough to the tree to where I could touch my branch. I was afraid to at first, but then, suddenly, like a jerk on my spirit, an overwhelming urge to feel my own soul, to touch my own destiny, overcame me. Slowly, as I leaned forward, I reached out._

_The tip of my finger just barely pricked the branch, and in that second of touch, I was transported. Or at least that’s what it seemed like. One moment I’m there by the tree, the next I’m in the middle of a large forest._

_It’s dark, but nowhere as dark as it had been before. The full moon in all its luminescent glory hung directly overhead, it almost felt like a spotlight was being shined on me, the moon was so bright. I watched it and felt something, deep inside of me, my heart racing faster than it ever had before._

_Then, in the blink of an eye, the eerie silence is shattered. Like glass, a sharp howl forms through the forest and up into the air, and the quiet falls away harshly._

_I spin on my heel to see where the sound had come from, and when I turn I feel that I’m cornered. I hear the rustle of footsteps all around me and I begin to panic. I want to grab something, protect myself, but by the time that thought crosses my mind it’s too late._

_There’s more howling, like a pack of wolves signaling to each other, and then they’re out from the thick of the forest and within my sights._

_Each one of them is just as beautiful as the next, and just as dangerous. They only get closer and closer as the moon grows brighter. Each one of them are almost belly to the ground, fangs bared, ready to lunge at any second._

_The one to my right is brown, the tip of its hair edged, his eyes glow a golden color. The one to my left is gray with a peppered coat, its hair smooth, with almost yellow like eyes shining through the shadow casted on its face. And right in front of me there is a solid black wolf, its body huge compared to the other two, its eyes glowing blood red._

_I feel myself backing away, not sure which one to be afraid of most._

_But what I hadn’t counted on was for there to be one right behind me. I hear it growl before I see it and by the time I turn on my heels it’s on me, fangs bared deep, blood already in its teeth. I’m panting by then, gasping, terrified that this wolf might rip me to shreds._

_I look up into its gaze as its nose nearly touches mine. I expect it to rip my throat out, but instead I see its eyes, and this time I gasp in awe. The wolf’s eyes were an ice blue; shining so brightly that they nearly blinded me. And its coat was as white as snow, the complete opposite as the Alpha’s fur._

‘Wait, alpha?’

_While still on top of my body the wolf leans its head back and begins to howl again. It almost sounded as if it was singing; the sound was so soft, so sorrowful. The other wolves joining in almost immediately after, and as they howled together the moon began to set, lowering back into the ground as day broke._

_When the moon was completely gone the wolf looked back down at me. It stared back, into me, through me…. its eyes mirroring my own._

**-X-**

**_Don't let emotion stop you_ **

**_Don't start to hesitate_ **

**_Don't let the fear you have_ **

**_Inside you start to resonate_ **

I jerked awake as my alarm clock started going off. Lazily, while still panting, my muscles sore from a rough night, I turned over to see what time it was. The blue glow of my Ipod connected alarm clock screamed 6:30 AM. I groaned intensely as I tossed back over and laid my head back on the pillow again; drool soaking onto my cheek from the pillowcase as I slid back snuggly into the covers.

**_Stop buying lies they sell you_ **

**_Stop wasting all our time_ **

**_Start looking for the_ **

**_Opportunity for us to shine_ **

The music continued to play as I cursed under my breath. I really wasn’t prepared for the first day at a new school, especially after a nightmare like that. But ever since moving to Beacon Hills I’d been having similar nightmares almost every night. I’d only been here for a week though; we hadn’t even finished moving all the furniture into our new house.

My room was almost completely vacant, in fact. The only things inside the bedroom were my bed-with no posts-, my writing desk, my TARDIS blue lamp, a bed side table, and some clothes in my closet. While this room was quite a bit smaller than my old one was, at least this time I got a whole bathroom to myself, which was actually directly connected to the room.

Slowly and sluggishly, as all my muscles protested the idea of moving, I sat up and pulled off my snowy colored sheets. I yawned, and against my better judgment, stretched. I winced quietly at the sound of bones popping back into place.

**_If you're afraid to fall_ **

**_You'll never make the climb_ **

For a whole week I had helped clean up the old house, while my brother and newly appointed step father, whom I still didn’t trust (and probably never would), moved furniture into the house piece by piece. Last night was the first night I had been able to sleep in my new room, back on my own bed, all of my other nights spent sleeping on a sofa in a dingy motel room.

It was nice to finally have some open space to myself, yet it was finally starting to cement in my brain the thought that I’d never actually get to go home again. This place certainly wasn’t my home. My home had a garden out back, a shooting range over the pond, a forest as far as the eye could see, and my personal little spot in that forest where I would go for peace and inspiration.

This place had a gas station down the block, mold on the ceiling above the entertainment center, no game room but a sorry excuse for a dining room instead, and worst of all… _neighbors_. And not just any neighbors, but apparently the sheriff of Beacon Hills himself actually lives right next door, and for reasons I avoided thinking about, I hated cops!

**_We are the fearless ones_ **

**_We are the loaded guns_ **

**_With nothing left to lose_ **

**_We are the reckless youth_ **

The sounds of the chorus snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook myself as I began to get light headed, when I felt like I could stand I did. On my feet, I padded across the already messy bedroom floor, clothes strewn out right in front of the closet, and went into my bathroom.

I flip the light switch and they flicker on, then I blink away the crusty feeling in my eyes as I’m blinded by the horrible rusty brown and white tile wall. As soon as my feet hit the linoleum floor I flinch, the sensation of cold waking me up just that much more.

Seeing my reflection from the mirror attached to the medicine cabinet over the sink, I sigh and glare deeply at the green eyed dark likeness. I looked as exhausted as I felt, and my mood was even worse. Seeing the auburn curly bed head mess that was my hair I groaned. It was going to be one of THOSE days, I just knew it.

The first thing I did was run some water from the sink. The sink itself was old and rusty, just like the wall; it looked like something out of a black and white horror film rather than something in a modern house. And the rest of the bathroom wasn’t much better. Next, I brushed my teeth, then, with wetted down hands, I combed through my hair with my fingers. Having my messy hair cut and layered was the best choice I’d ever made. Now it was above shoulder length and thin, curls popping out here and there, much more manageable.

When I felt that I looked at least a little bit better I headed back into my room and towards the closet. Gingerly, I shucked off my nightshirt and put on the bra hanging over my desk chair. With that on I applied some deodorant and went looking for some pants to put on.

**_We are the chosen ones_ **

**_We'll never have to run_ **

**_There's nothing left to lose_ **

**_We are the reckless youth_ **

I actually started singing along with the song as I went pants hunting. Without a dresser, and with the horrible memory I have, I had no idea where my blue jeans from the other day had gone. I looked on my chair, in the bottom of my closet, and then finally found them under my bed.

I pulled them out from under the mattress and sighed at the tag on the inside of the pair. _‘A size eight, I can do better than that.’_ I ranted in my head as I pulled them swiftly on. I promised myself that I’d do better with keeping fit and being healthy here, as I felt moving to Beacon Hills was a new beginning, I might as well treat it like one.

It wasn’t like I was fat; I just thought a little exercise wouldn’t kill me. You know, just in case wolves started coming out of the wood work to kill me. With my luck that was strictly a possibility.

**_Let your fear motivate you_ **

**_Don't let it get you down_ **

**_You've got to get up_ **

**_Hold your head up high_ **

With my pants on, my cellphone in my pocket, my TARDIS keychain on my belt loop, and my wallet in my back pocket; I went looking for a shirt. In my closet I found a black tank top and a black and white checkered over-shirt. I slung those on then slithered into my black leather jacket.

After all of that I thought it was a miracle I found a pair of socks actually in my shoes. I pulled those on then did the same with my black and white converses. Standing up I tapped the tip of my shoes to the ground, once with my left, once with my right. And as I leaned over my desk chair I grabbed my signature gold angel wings necklace.

I clipped that on the back of my neck, then tentatively put on my black framed glasses, and opened up my laptop. Suddenly, I heard the _‘bing’_ noise of my Skype account logging in, even though I thought we hadn’t gotten internet installed yet. When I got past my log in screen, sitting down in my desk chair, I clicked to check what internet connection I had latched on to.

**_It may be the only chance we've got_ **

**_For us to save the day_ **

**_No time to doubt it now_ **

**_Before it gets too late_ **

“Robin to your Batman? What the heck kinda admin name is that?” I whisper as I begin to leech off the connection, not caring who was providing it at this point. When I went to go check my Skype I saw I had three missed messages; all from the same girl. Seeing her name, just that by itself, was already sending me close to tears.

Quickly and rather harshly I deleted the messages and deleted her from my contacts. If Beacon Hills was going to be a new beginning for me, then I was going to go all the way. It was going to be a complete clean slate.

Using the little time I had left I checked my Tumblr account and my e-mail account. She had sent me messages through them as well. I groaned at that, blinking quickly, trying to keep the stinging back. I deleted all of my _‘Junk Mail’_ and all my messages from on Tumblr. After that I Googled Beacon Hills High. I scrolled through several things before I discovered the school actually had their own chat room hosted on their website.

I also found that the local team played Lacrosse instead of Football, and while I was relieved to hear that, as I had had enough Football for one life time; I had absolutely no idea what Lacrosse was.

**_We've got to make our move_ **

**_'Cause we're the reckless youth_ **

As I pulled up the school chat room I took out my messenger bag from the desk and put a few mechanical pencils, paper, and my sketchbook in it. After I looked back at my screen and saw that the website was pulled up successfully I closed my laptop and gently put it in my bag.

**_Stop wasting our time_ **

**_Let's step to the line_ **

**_Like soldiers we fight_ **

**_To the end of our lives_ **

****

**_Let's break the rules_ **

**_But don't play the fool_ **

**_'Cause we are_ **

Swiftly, I step over to my alarm clock and pull out my Ipod. That instantly stops the chorus and the only sound that had been going on in my room. Once things become silent I hear cars and dogs, and all the things you’d hear when living in a busy city neighborhood. It annoys me and I grid my teeth as I twirl my ear buds around my Ipod then stick the device in my leather jacket pocket.

With everything packed up I threw the strap of my messenger bag over my shoulder and headed downstairs. I can practically feel the intensity of the dining room as I pass through. My mom’s gone, her hours very early to extremely late, and my brother is eating cereal as my step dad is drinking coffee.

The two sit across from each other at the table and I can literally sense my brother’s glare towards the man next to him. Me and him were on the same page towards our step dad, not trusting him at all, just putting up with him for our mom’s sake.

After the big break up when we were little our mom had been raising us all by herself; except, against our mother’s orders, we went to visit our dad every other weekend for some time. I still loved him, but his mistakes didn’t become clear to me until I was old enough to understand them. After that I stopped visiting him, but my brother kept on. His influence over my brother became very visible, almost like a cloud slowly making itself at home over his head.

I didn’t even waste the breath to say good bye to the two of them. I just ignored them and headed directly outside. Inside the garage, or parked outside at least, was a Harley Davidson 65 XLCH motorcycle; or in other words: My dad’s last ditch efforts to get me to side with him. It didn’t work, but there was no reason to waste a perfectly good motorcycle now that I had my license.

I secured my bag after sliding onto the red leather seat, then put on my black helmet and started backing out. As I pulled out onto the road a blue jeep nearly collided with me, coming out from the drive way of the house next to mine.

I groaned, knowing that it had to have been the sheriff’s son; who nearly just ran me over. He waves nervously out his window at me then takes off. I roll my eyes and follow him, as he heads toward the school.

**-X-**

“Sorry! I didn’t see you, I swear!” The guy practically peels out of his jeep after we both park in the school parking lot. “Dude, I swear!” He sounds scared, nervous, like he thinks I’m a big tough biker guy who might beat him up for nearly wrecking my baby.

Well, he got the guy part wrong at least.

He’s pretty scrawny actually, but I had no right to judge, I barely had any muscle to me either. But really, plaid shirts and buzz cut hair? What is this, the 90’s? He even had the red hoody and ripped up jeans to complete the look.

Gently I took off my helmet, making sure not to ruin the already messy hair on my head. After I took the helmet off, I strapped it to my seat and locked it in, taking my messenger bag as I did.

“You were saying?” I asked blankly, cocking an eyebrow at the boy. My tone was deep, but not completely unsarcastic or unfriendly.

He gawks, even more nervous now, sweat beading down his forehead. “You…you must be new?” He tried being polite, offering a kind and completely fake smile. He even tries to play it cool, leaning against his jeep. But his jeep is farther behind him then he thought, and he just completely crumbles to the ground as his elbow misses its intended target. “I’m okay!”

I sigh heavily and roll my eyes as I step over him, ignoring the fact he might need help. I wasn’t really in the mood to deal with people, not that I was good at that anyway, like him right now. Truthfully, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with any kind of people right now.

The only thing I wanted to do was curl up on MY couch, in MY home, with MY best friend. I hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to her this morning, MY dog; an English cocker spaniel named Annie. I shuddered to think how this move had been affecting her, let alone how she must have felt when my mom let her out this morning.

My pack over my shoulder, I bee lined it to the office.

**-X-**

I was seventeen, a junior, and thankfully all of my classes had been carried over just fine from my school back in Texas. My talk with the principal went well, or really as expected, but the student councilor here at this school seemed so intense. The principal said I had to talk to her, and then when I went to go see her, I don’t know; there was just something about her. As if she knew exactly what I was thinking, and knew exactly what to say.

I ignored it the first time but three times in a row is just plan creepy. So, after that I decided to stay away from her as much as possible. I don’t like that feeling, the one where it seems like some one’s picking at your brain. I hated that.

During my tour of the school I found out that Beacon Hills was a bit hipster. Instead of Football they had Lacrosse, instead of a normal relay swim team they had a free style swim team, instead of soccer they offered Croquet, and instead of an archery team they had a fencing team. They even offered Kempo classes on the weekend.

While I’m not a very athletic person the fencing classes personally interested me.

After the tour the councilor led me to my second period class; Art. She said then that if I wanted to change my schedule I’d have to come to her again soon to discuss it, as it was already the middle of the year, and there was only so much flexibility with the schedules.

As much as I wanted to avoid the creepy councilor, I really rather have fencing instead of PE. So, I decided to forgo my fear and check back in with her at the end of the day. Until then school… _God, kill me now._

**-X-**

I go all day without physically talking to a single soul, the teachers don’t even go to the trouble of introducing me, which made me pretty happy actually. When lunch comes around I do what I used to do at my old school; I go to the library and log onto my laptop. Another good thing was that this school was more lenient about the tech students would bring. Just as long as it didn’t interrupt your work you were free to have it.

So, I pull open my laptop as I settle down at one of the tables in the library. It’s quiet here, unlike the lunch room. And as soon as I’m logged in my computer sucks up the school’s internet, no password required; a parting gift from a computer-wiz friend of mine.

I hear a _‘bing’_ and flinch as it echoes throughout the library. I hiss under my breath as I mute my speakers. I think at first that maybe the noise had come from my Skype, but instead it was a noise indicating that a fellow student had logged onto the school’s chat room.

I had completely forgotten that that had been the last thing I’d pulled up on my laptop. Oddly enough, I became interested. So, I logged on using my school ID; _Jamy Boyd ’94_ , and joined the chat room. The only other student on at the moment was a senior by the name of Brittany Rahmonn. Her picture ID showed that of a girl with pale skin, a child-like face, brown eyes with dark rings around the irises, and chocolate brown hair that she has up in a high ponytail. Brittany had a thin physique with broad shoulders in the picture, though she’s wearing layers consisting of white thermal, a t-shirt over the thermal, a charcoal sweatshirt, and lastly, a black hoodie.

The picture for the ID was clearly taken late last year when it was cold, because right now it was far too warm to being wearing what she’s wearing during the day, in the picture. But, along the bottom of the ID she had a list of interests.

_Hobbies: Reading (paranormal, fantasy, gothic, mystery, horror and thriller), Embroidery, writing, playing video games, exploring new possible hobbies, plush making (it's a come and go hobby) and surfing the web. Used to go to karate but stopped going after I got my black belt and wasn't being taught anything new._

_Movies: Mostly horror but will watch some action movies like Transporter 1-3, Inception, Speed, Vampires (it's considered an action thriller), The Condemned, The Fast and Furious series (except for Tokyo Drift didn't like it all that much) and Aliens vs. Predators. Musicals: Phantom of the Opera, Repo! The Genetic Opera, and Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber on Fleet Street._

I skimmed through her likes, but my eyes got stuck as I saw her interests in TV series. She, and God forbid anybody else I know watch these series, but she was actually a fan of Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Supernatural! She was a SuperWhoLockian just like me!

Quickly, before the bell could ring, I began talking to her. Immediately I cornered her into a conversation about Doctor Who. She didn’t seem too broken up about talking to me; she even invited someone else into the chat room, another senior by the name of Brandon Monarch.

The three of us talked for quite some time, and it was almost a miracle, I had made some friends, or at least, freshly discovered acquaintances! But hey, baby steps, it’s not that easy to be social when you’re almost completely socially inept.

The two, before the day was out, actually asked for my Skype username! Finally, some new contacts to put in! Now, to deal with the lack of internet, I’m sure Robin won’t mind if I borrow his for the night. He did owe me, after all, for nearly crashing into me that morning.

**-X-**

I swung by the councilor’s office before I headed back home. I got fencing classes and contemplated joining the swim team. But the councilor allowed me one more day to think about whether I wanted to join. She said I needed to talk to the coach anyway.

So, I went home and ten minutes later I rolled back into my driveway. I parked on the edge of the lawn and ran inside, nearly busting down the door, almost forgetting about the keys attached at my belt loop. Swiftly, I got the door unlocked and sailed inside. The lack of vehicles in the garage told me that I was going to be alone tonight; it also told me that I needed to take Annie out.

The black, white, and brown fluffy cocker spaniel was more than happy to see me. It only took me a minute to take her out and bring her back in. After that I was finally able to fully scope out the place. Furniture, all the furniture had finally been moved into the house. Meaning there was a refrigerator and food!

From where I had plowed into the couch I ran into the kitchen…to find _nothing_. My stomach grumbled and I whimpered as I could hear Annie chowing down on her food. Just as I was ready to give up on something to eat I found a yellow piece of paper on the kitchen table.

_Sorry, no time for groceries._

_Here: 657-890-248_

_It’s the number of the local pizza place._

_My card’s on the table._

_Don’t stay up too late._

_Love; Mom._

I groaned as I read the note, of course, pizza. _‘Well,’_ I thought. _‘Better than nothing I guess.’_ I shrugged blandly and made the call.

The night was strangely calm. Other than the fact I had to unpack all of my stuff and sort it into my newly brought up furniture. But after doing that, the pizza arrived, and I took a seat in front of my computer, Annie in my lap, as I conversed with my fellow fandom lovers.

**-X-**

A week went by like this, and no, I didn’t make the cut for the swim team. Floating around and doing flips underwater was apparently not good enough for the coach. But Britt, or as she liked us to call her; Bri, was actually a member of the senior swim team.

My first fencing class was painful but informative, just like my first day of Algebra 2. And night after night; me, Britt, and Brandon would talk for hours on Skype. We even started following each other’s Tumblr blogs. Not only that but we live streamed a game of Resident Evil 6 together!

It was nice, having friends, not only that, but having friends that understood you, that was even better!

The three of us had no classes together though, due to the grade difference, so we had to chat during the day on the school’s chat room. But, soon enough, the three of us began to crave a physical meeting. Britt and Brandon had met up a few times here and there before. This time though, it was my turn to meet them.

So, two weeks of talking and playing games together, I decided upon a meeting place…. _the forest outside of town._

Why you ask, well…. It all started with a conversation the three of us had late one night. Britt and Brandon were determined to fill me in on the latest goings ons of Beacon Hills. They mentioned something about animal attacks, how several people had supposedly been killed by mountain lions. There was even a body found ripped in half out in that forest. Well, I know for a fact a cougar can’t rip a human being completely in half, so....

Then Britt explained that the local police had had a murder suspect, a guy who was apparently arrested for the killings. Come to find out though, he was framed, or something like that. Really, as soon as Brandon mentioned the howling my mind went almost completely blank and I was only half following the rest of the conversation.

Howling, but there were no wolves in California, right? They weren’t indigenous to the area. That fact kept echoing in the back of my head, right behind the images of my nightmares playing over and over again in my mind. What if there really were wolves out there? The idea of a murderer possibly still lurking out and about in the forest didn’t even begin to cross my mind.

All I could think about was my dreams, and the curious pull I felt, like the urge to touch my branch. Britt and Brandon argued about it at first, saying it was too dangerous. But soon enough I convinced them, saying we wouldn’t go too far in, and that they should be more adventurous. Not that I wasn’t scared, I was just far too curious and determined for my own good.

So, that next night, we headed towards the howls. And I nearly had to drag the other two by the teeth to get them there.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: So, keep in mind this is a prologue. I’m basically introducing the character that will take Isaac’s place as the first one Derek turns. But Isaac will still get turned too, I promise! I wouldn’t want to leave him out of this! I’m not sure how well I introduced her, but her background gets deeper and deeper the farther I go.
> 
> Next prologue I will try, with the help of Fox Mew Brittany and BMD-X, to introduce the characters that will be taking Erica and Boyd’s place; Bri and Brandon. 
> 
> So, good, bad, ugly? Let me know.
> 
> R&R please!


End file.
